


My Demons

by Hawkes_Beginning0



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes_Beginning0/pseuds/Hawkes_Beginning0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke comes out of the Fade, alive, with Inquisitor Lavellan and heads back to Skyhold. Varric is happy Hawke is alive, but is disappointed to know he wants to leave shortly after to go help the Grey Wardens, along with King Alistair. Yet, before he leaves, a certain brooding elf comes back to take what's his- for good, this time.</p><p>(brief Inquisitor/Dorian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Inquisitor's POV**

 

There was a familiar silence that Inquisitor Lavellan encountered as he stepped into the fade portal, leaving Stroud to fend off the arachne nightmare. The elf let out a shuddering breath, lips parting and his fingers twitched in attempt to make sure he was still alive. Once he opened his eyes, he quickly looked around to see if his comrades came out in one piece, sitting up and almost blacking out. They all had landed in a large field, near Skyhold but not relatively close. Tall grass surrounded the land, and the sky was a soft pink and orange color, the sun peeking over the horizon.

First, it was Cassandra who gave a reassuring grunt, and shortly after that the Inquisitor heard a deep groan rumble from a distance, instinctively realizing it was The Iron Bull. The elf squeaked as his shoulder was squeezed, and he quickly turned around and bent down onto one knee, staring up at Varric. The dwarf gave him a weak, reassuring smile, and the Inquisitor grinned and tackled the shorter man in a bone crushing hug.

Finally after the Inquisitor let Varric go, he got up and slowly leaned his neck back, feeling how tense it was. Looking at his friends as they walked towards them, he realized how beat up they all were, and he once more let out a sigh of relief. If it wasn't so weird, the elf would've hugged all of them about now, dismissing any potential denial. When the dark, red haired mage turned his head, his jaw relaxed as he saw The Champion of Kirkwall standing on a nearby cliff, staring out into the distance as the sun began to rise. Hawke turned his head, peering over his shoulder as his arm reached back to adjust the staff that was attached to his back.

With a small smile, Inquisitor Lavellan gave the other mage a nod. Hawke's chilling blue eyes stared back into the Inquisitor's own large, green ones before nodding back. They both made it out alive, and the Inquisitor was still trying to make sense of everything. As he stared amongst the scratched up, beaten warriors and rogue, he felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered who he had almost possibly left behind at Skyhold. In a hurry, the elf gathered up his fallen items that went loose from the portal travel, and then gathered up everyone to head back to the people that were eagerly awaiting their arrival.

More importantly, Inquisitor Lavellan was more excited and nervous to see his feisty, incredibly stylish lover, Dorian Pavus. 

As the group traveled back to Skyhold, though, the Inquisitor kept stealing glances over towards Hawke. The human seemed nervous, and in a way, very sad. It made Inquisitor Lavellan wonder if Hawke, too, had someone waiting for him back at Kirkwall.

* * *

 

The large gates welcomed their arrival and opened, allowing the group to come inside. The first one to climb off of their horse was Varric, and he hurried away from it to start stretching. He groaned, taking Bianca off of his back to rest her down against the ground. He turned his head, smirking as the large castle doors of the Skyhold base opened, and he watched a dark patch of dark hair flash as someone ran down the stone stairway. The Inquisitor climbed off of his horse as well, licking the slightly deep scar that lined over his top lip. His body ached, and his mind was trying to burn away the nightmares that stained him during their trip through the fade- yet everything seemed to melt away when Inquisitor Lavellan caught sight of his lover standing only a good distance away, staring at him with a fiery passion.

Inquisitor Lavellan wasn't sure who ran at who first, but he let out a loud, happy grunt as his body slammed against Dorian's in an tight embrace. He stood on his tip toes, his arms secured around the other mages neck- his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt not to immediately start crying. They both were silent until Dorian let out a shaky sigh, one hand sliding up the Inquisitors back and gripping the material of his trench coat as the other gripped at the small of his back. The elf tilted his head and bit his lip, tears threatening to escape his eyes as Dorian's lips traced the others jaw happily.

"I missed you, Amatus... _Maker's breath_ , why didn't you take me with you? No, on second though, I think I'm glad I didn't go. So help me, If you would've died-..."

"I needed you here so I would've been inspired to come back. You're what constantly went throughout my mind when I fought the Nightmare, and you're the person that encouraged me in spirit to not die." The Inquisitor chimed in, his voice cracking as a tear spilled down his pointed cheek bone. He sniffed, groaning because he hated crying in public, and he buried his face into Dorian's neck. The male mage was quiet for a moment, but then he let out a loving sigh and picked up the elf, making him squeak, and then hugged him tightly. 

The others were greeted with handshakes and pats on the back, and Varric immediately ran over towards Hawke with a large smile over taking his face. Hawke gave his friend a gradual smile, and then soon enough they sparked a longing conversation of what Kirkwall was like, and what Hawke's plans were for the future. 

Meanwhile, Dorian had let down the Inquisitor so he could look over the others face. The inquisitor blushed and glared up at the other, getting quickly embarrassed and he tried to duck his face so he wouldn't be stared at. "My love, surely you're not embarrassed for me to look at you. After all, I've seen you in many stages- with and without clothes on." Dorian smirked, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand delicately under his little elves chin, making the other look up at him. Inquisitor Lavellan blushed, narrowing his eyes as he looked over Dorian's face; his hands shortly found their way onto the others cheeks, and then ran his thumbs along Dorian's cheekbones. 

"That's not what I'm embarrassed about, I'm just afraid I look too beaten up- that I look weak. I don't want to disappoint you in any sort of way." The Inquisitor grumbled, his facial expressions softening as he frowned softly and looked up at the man now, innocently and longingly. Dorian stared into the elves pair of large eyes, and he sighed and pressed his forehead against his lovers. With a soft smile, his hand cupped the back of the Inquisitors neck and his thumb brushed the soft, tan freckled skin.

"Ah, it's actually the complete opposite. You never fail to amaze me, _Amatus_." 

With a loving smile, Dorians laugh was muffled and toned out as Inquisitor Lavellan slammed his plump lips other the others. Soon enough, the both of them were lost in the moment, and didn't care who was watching as they shared a passionate, longing kiss. With the Inquisitors fingers tangled in Dorian's hair, and with the other mages hands gripping at the elves hips, the two nipped and eased into each others lips. Molding together, the Inquisitor let out a trembled sigh against Dorian's lips, both completely flustered and needy. Dorian cleared his throat, never the one to deny a good time, but he glanced over at the one and only Commander Cullen as he stared at the both of them with an uneasy set of eyes. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, Josephine standing behind him with wide eyes.

"Sorry to intrude, but we would like to see you all in the castle as soon as possible." Commander Cullen stuttered out, obviously flustered, and the two lover birds regretted their actions as they quickly stepped away from each other. Inquisitor Lavellan cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his still tingly neck, and he couldn't help but exchange playful smiles at his equally flustered lover. Hawke stared at the Commander as the two idols walked off, and he cleared his throat as he walked past the two mages. Varric quickly walked after his best friend, heading up the stone staircase- soon after that, taking Dorian's hand the Inquisitor walked after the others.

Once they reached inside the slightly crowded castle of Skyhold, Josephine led them into the war room, and they all stood around the table. Liliana smiled warmly at the Inquisitor and Hawke, giving them a slight nod as her hands folded behind her back. "I'm happy to know that you all came back alive."

Inquisitor Lavellan smiled softly even though his face was still sore from getting nearly knocked out from getting punched in the face from a very, slightly terrified Bull that was intimidated by spiders. He rubbed at his cheek and then smirked, grumbling, "Me too, trust me. Thank the Maker that we were lucky enough to get out alive." The others looked at one another, and then Varric shifted in his place as he looked down at the War Table. Hawke glanced over at him, running his long fingers through his dirty blond, spiked up hair. The Champion sighed, biting the inside of his cheek as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"We lost a good man in the Fade- the Grey Warden, Stroud, gave up his life so we could escape. I wanted to risk my own life, but,-" Hawke glanced over towards Varric, who had already beat his glance and stared up at him with fearful eyes, "I couldn't leave behind important things and people." 

The Inquisitor's glance shifted from one to the other, secretly admiring the two and their friendship that had lasted for years now. Leliana sighed, before walking around the War Table and gently shifted one of the sword figures towards an specific area on the map. She glanced up from the darkness of her hood, and then straightened her back, turning her head to look over at Hawke. "Since you still live, do you have any specific plans? Do you want to go back to Kirkwall?" With an uneasy step to the side, Hawke laughed nervously and gave a witty, charming smile as he lifted his hands in an uneasy fashion.  
  


"Yeah, about that..." Hawke started softly, ignoring a burning glare from Varric as he started to pace side to side along the War Table. "Yeah, what about that, HAWKE?" Varric snapped, his eyebrows furrowing together as his jaw clenched. Everyone could feel the burning tension in between them, and now the Inquisitor could plainly see how Hawke's humor played in serious situations.

"As an adult, I feel as though I don't have to have you micromanage what I do, Varric." Hawke sassily responded, budding out his bottom lip and glaring down at the fiery dwarf, who stared up at him in shock. Varric let out a bitter laugh, before climbing up on the War Table and gripping at Hawke's shirt collar. Shaking the baffled human around, the sarcastic dwarf drawled out, "You  _don't ever_ care to think about the people who love you and worry about you everyday, it seems!" 

The mage glared at his best friend, and the both of them seemed to scowl as the tension made the other people in the room feel awkward. The Inquisitor gulped, his eyes narrowing as he looked over to the side, ignoring the stare Leliana was giving him. Inquisitor Lavellan had never known Hawke was sassy and sarcastic, but maybe that's where Varric got it from. No, who was he kidding? Varric got his own personality from his past- but who knows, maybe Hawke helped detail it?

"Let go, it's not like I have a home to go to! Kirkwall is nothing now, it's being rebuilt, but I don't have a purpose there-," "Don't have a purpose there?! What about,-"

"Oh, Maker, please don't bring him up,-"

"Hawke, what is it you're not telling me?! Please tell me that  _he_ knows you're here-,"

"He does, he does. He just doesn't really know when I'm coming back."

"For the love of-, HAWKE! You're setting yourself up for murder for not telling him anything! The bloody elf can't even read that well, what makes you think he'll get the difference?!"

"That's ENOUGH you two! What in the hell are you both babbling about?! Hawke, I thought you said there wasn't any family member waiting for you back in Kirkwall?!" The Inquisitor's voice boomed, raising his hands as he tried to oversee the situation. His eyebrows furrowed together and he squeaked as Varric was pushed back onto the war table. Hawke leapt onto the dwarf, raising his fist and trying to get a blow, but the other was swift and kneed him in the gut. The two fought like little boys, brothers to be exact, and they both let out a frustrated yells as they ended up wrestling each other around the table.

"MAKERS BREATH, STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU- CUT IT OUT!" Commander Cullen spat, and he groaned as the Inquisitor climbed onto the large table as well and screamed at the two, slapping them both and trying to pull them apart. With a loud groan, smashing his hand into Varric's face and trying to push him away, he slightly yells out,

"I DON'T have any family members left in Kirkwall, but I forgot to mention I have a very, slightly intimidating,  _brooding_ lover waiting for me."

Suddenly, Josephine stormed into the War Room, staring at the scene unfolding in awe. Her jaw dropped, and then she started to stutter over the commotion to announce an arrival of an unknown visitor. "E-Excuse me-, DON'T BREAK THE TABLE, we need THAT! Maker-, someone's here by the name of- I don't know why he's here, he stormed in and-,"

"HAWKE!"

The room fell silent, and the blonde haired human mage laid there on the War Table, breathless and trying to contain himself beneath the bulky dwarf. On cue, a slim figure slid into the sunlit room, eyes narrowed and sword in hand. The Inquisitor stared at him in shock, his hand gripped into Hawke's hair in attempt to try and stop him from punching Varric. His jaw dropped as the attractive, mysteriously elf pushed back his hood with his free hand, getting a better look with a familiar set of large, dark green eyes.

The elf widened his eyes, his lips parted and he stared at the scene before him. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a scowl as he stomped towards the table. "...Hawke..." His voice was low, and it grumbled low his throat in such a threatening manner that it gave the Inquisitor goose bumps. Hawke let out a trembled laugh, and then he quickly slid off of the table with a silenced,

"Shit."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
 _I know you're watching,_  
 _I can feel you out there_

* * *

 

**Hawke's POV**

The emerald pair of eyes that haunted Hawke since the night he left his lover stared back into his own, a wave of different emotions hitting him at every angle. The mage held his breath, not knowing how to handle the situation, but it didn't take him long to realize how  _happy_ he was to know that his lover, Fenris, didn't believe he was dead. Yet, it was bittersweet also knowing that Hawke was totally  _screwed_ by the time the night would come. Hawke didn't move a muscle as he watched Fenris swiftly move past the others, not giving them a sense of mind. He watched Fenris inhale sharply, his talons twitching as his lyrium markings started to glow a soft tint of blue.

"You had abandoned me when I needed you the most. Do you feel no shame?" Fenris's voice sent a shudder down Hawke's back, and it also started to tear pieces off of the others heart. Hawke bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to run away and hide for once but he couldn't even bring himself to look his lover in the eye. Fenris snarled, dismissing the stares the others gave the duo, and he gripped onto Hawke's leather padding on his chest and brought him down quickly to his level. Hawke gulped, now looking Fenris in the eye, and he was scared for the other to notice he had started crying. 

Fenris's gaze softened as he watched Hawke allow tears to fall down his cheeks, and the mage turned his head and closed his eyes. His bottom lip trembled as his hands curled into fists, and he let out a weak moan. "Of course I feel shame, I felt it everyday of my life that wasn't spent with you. What did you want me to do? Sit around with you and feel like I did nothing for you? I just wanted you to feel proud of me. Fuck, I'm trying so hard." Hawke whispered weakly, feeling rather embarrassed to admit his feelings in front of everyone, but with Fenris close to him, that's all he could even think about. 

"Dammit, Hawke- I'm supposed to be FURIOUS with you, yet when I look at you all I feel is a sensation of pride and happiness." Fenris hissed, and when Hawke felt the other slam his lips onto his own, he let out an emotional groan and quickly cupped the elves cheeks. Hawke laced his long, slightly bulky fingers through Fenris's soft, silky hair that was slightly longer than it was years previously. Fenris let out a shaky moan against the others lips, and then the both of them smiled as a sense of relief washed over the both of them. Ignoring the loving smile the Inquisitor was giving the couple, Hawke cupped only one of his lovers cheeks and traced the elves cheek bone with his thumb. Staring down into the eyes of his short boyfriend, he grinned and pressed the tip of his nose to the others.

 

"How can you be mad at me when I did all of this to try and earn your respect?" Hawke grumbled, closing his eyes as Fenris huffed in response, and then lovingly kissed the others lips once more. With a grunt, Fenris murmured, "I'm disappointed you thought you had to earn my respect even to this day, when in reality you earned it the day you called me a free man." 

Hawke opened his eyes and stared at his lover in awe, and Fenris felt his lips twitch as he stared up at the other through his long eyelashes. Fenris closed his eyes and gently kissed the mage's stubbly chin, then gripped the material that wrapped around Hawke's torso. Commander Cullen then cleared his throat, eyeing the couple with a confused glare peeking through his expression. Hawke glanced over, and then cleared his throat as well as he straightened out his back and wrapped an arm around Fenris's neck.

"Right, I forgot to mention-, this is Fenris. He's my boyfriend, and he's also very good at having my back, pulling me out of stupid situations, and I'm his favorite smartass." Hawke grinned happily, closing his eyes and pulling Fenris very close, smashing his cheek against Fenris's forehead. Fenris grunted, suddenly his brooding demeanor coming back and he growled lightly, biting the inside of his cheek. Varric sighed and shook his head, raising his hands and turning around. The Inquisitor blinked, before giving them a small smile and he couldn't help but look over the other elf.

Hawke looked down at his lover, a gleam resting in his eyes that hadn't been there for a long time.

"Nice to meet you, er- Fenris... Why don't we get you both a room to settle in, and we can invite everyone for a large feast? Fenris can meet everyone if he wishes to, and we can have fun before you both set out for Kirkwall." Leliana smiled, folding her hands behind her back once more. Cullen gave her a sharp, warning glare, but she simply dismissed the burning sensation of his intense stare and waved the couple off. Hawke glanced down at Fenris, who in return gave him an innocent, relaxed smirk.

"I'm still extremely upset with you." Fenris grumbled, glaring at him and blushing as Hawke pecked kisses all over his chiseled facial features. The man snorted, before pulling back and gently pulled on his lovers delicate hand. "Ah, shut it. Just follow me, and I'll make it up to you. Sound good?" Hawke grinned, hoping that would be enough, but he was shocked to have forgotten that Fenris could be a brooding asshole. Just the way that he liked it, though. 

Fenris huffed, allowing himself to be pulled by his over excited lover, before grumbling his deep husky voice, "If you allow me to stab you and then bring you back to life, then yes, you can make it up to me."

The two left the room, being led up the corridor stares by Josephine, and she reassured them both that they were allowed privacy if they needed it. When the tan woman left, Hawke sighed and immediately started to peel off his armor. He moved his aching joints, tilting his head and feeling something in his neck pop. He glanced over to where Fenris sat, feeling the other staring at him, and his grey eyes twinkled playfully as he faced his boyfriend. Raising an eyebrow, Hawke laughed and questioned Fenris.

"Any particular reason as to why you're staring at me like that?" 

Fenris's glare started to burn through Hawke's soul, making the other shudder, and then the elf sighed deeply before blushing and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Am I not allowed to stare at my soul mate after a long time of him being gone? I think I deserve that much, mage." Hawke raised an eyebrow at the old nickname, and he whistled and jogged over to his lover, kneeling on the bed and cupping the elves neck. The mage smirked, before lovingly nipping at Fenris's jaw, then softly licked the teeth indents. Fenris grunted in response, and then listened as his lovers voice sent chills down his spine.

"Mage? Haven't heard that one for a while," Hawke pulled his head back to glance up at the warrior, and then he smiled softly, kissing the other on the cheek lovingly, "You have every right to stare, love. I like it that you're doing so, I missed you more than words can ever describe." 

Fenris smiled softly, closing his eyes as he felt Hawke's soft kisses lingering over his neck now. He tilted his head so the other had more access, and he raised a hand and placed it on Hawke's thigh. He sighed, before frowning and gently gripped the material of Hawke's pants. "If I made you so happy, why did you leave without even giving me notice? I would've gone with you- bloody hell, I would've  _died_ for you," Fenris looked up at the other man as Hawke stared down at him, fear in his eyes and he looked uneasy, yet Fenris still continued on, "Whether you like it or not, I would've, and you must've known that. I was worried for your life, I practically almost tore out my own heart because the pain was so tragic and exterassterial." 

Hawke sighed deeply, then he whined and sat back down besides his lover. He looked down, picking at his finger nails (a nervous habit he gained over his long travels), then he shrugged and shook his head. "Why would I feel the need for you to risk your life for me? I almost lost you once, I wouldn't want to risk that again because of my own curiosity." Fenris stared at him as he talked, and then Hawke flinched as he was suddenly tackled onto the bed. Tears peaked at the corners of Fenris's large, green eyes, and he glared down at his mage-  _his **mage**_ , and then gripped the others thick patch of dirty blond hair.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again.  _Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you._ I was meant for you, and you're full of bullshit to possibly think any less." Fenris's words burned into Hawke's mind and soul like no other, and it brought the mage complete and utter happiness. Fenris never hated him, and even if he had in the beginning, nothing mattered anymore because they were reunited once more. After all the pain, the deaths, the fights and drama, nothing was going to tear them apart. 

"Maker, you're beautiful." Hawke suddenly blurted off, taking the opportunity to look over his lover's features. Fenris said nothing, only looked down at the other in a wave of annoyance. Yet when the mage slid his hand up the others bent leg, then up his thigh, he felt beneath his fingertips the elf grow tense. So Hawke stopped his hand and left it near Fenris's upper thigh, shooting him a worried look. The elf let out a shaky sigh, before closing his eyes and hanging his head. "So help me, Hawke, why must you make me feel so needy?"

Hawke grinned, then allowed his hand to travel upwards. He slid his fingertips along the armor that was new and fitting on his lover, tracing the beautiful outlines and indents. When he reached Fenris's neck, he took the time to gently touch the others lyrium marks. As his touch lingered, he stared in awe as the markings began to glow. The elf blushed, and then hissed softly as his skin began to burn. Forgetting at how sensitive his lover was, Hawke quickly pulled his hand away, blushing with embarassment at how lost in the moment he was. With a sigh, the elf stared over Hawke, before quickly reaching out and took Hawke's hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Keep touching me, I like it." Fenris encouraged, a nervous rumble staying in the back of his throat. Hawke looked over his lover's face for a sign that he was lying, but he sighed and then leaned in, tenderly resting a hand against the others cheek. "I love you so much." Hawke breathed out, shifting himself closer to the elf, and the bed creaked slightly under his weight. Fenris smirked, closing his eyes as Hawke gently pressed his lips to his own, and he whispered against him, "I love you as well."

Soon enough, Hawke had his lover pinned to the bed, his hand underneath Fenris's unclasped armor and his fingertips lingered over the lyrium marks that ran along his navel. Fenris's breath hitched, the slight pain getting to him but not as much as Hawke's heat overwhelming his own. He felt Hawke lace his fingers through his silver hair, and then gently tugged out the braid that Merrill had begged to do. Fenris moaned against the others lips as they passionately kissed, blushing and gripping at the back of Hawke's neck as he felt the hot, wet sensation of his lover's tongue against his own. Hawke hummed softly, gently biting the elves bottom lip before leaning back and gently tugging at it with his teeth. Fenris shuddered, staring up at the other in awe when he pulled away.

Hawke smirked, looking down upon Fenris's almost withering frame, and then went to tug up the shirt Fenris had on under his armor. After peeling his top half of clothing off, Hawke looked over the others torso in awe. "Beautiful. Beautiful, and oh- I forgot. Still beautiful." Hawke breathed out against Fenris's chest as he licked and nipped the tan, lyrium marked skin. Fenris shuddered in response, obviously beginning to grow flustered and hot beneath the rest of his clothing. The mage dipped his fingers under the waistband of the elves leggings, and he flicked his gaze up towards his lover, waiting for permission. Fenris grunted, nodding quickly, and then he went and peeled off his talons, tossing them aside on the bedside table. Hawke smirked and closed his eyes, his fingers slowly dipping beneath Fenris's leggings.

Hawke dipped his tongue into Fenris's navel, feeling the other start to squirm beneath his touch, and Fenris gasped and quickly gripped at the mage's hair. The mage ran his fingers along the others bulge, and then started to rub his member in a form of wanting him to get turned on. It obviously started to work in a short period of time, and without Fenris's consent, Hawke pulled back slightly to yank down the others garments. Fenris squeaked, and then blushed deeply and a growl escape his lips. Hawke grinned playfully, then his eyes were full of lust as he tossed the others garments to the side. Now, before Hawke, was a sprawled out, completely naked Fenris. With a lick of his lips, the mage leaned down and took the nape of the others neck in between his teeth, biting down and marking his skin as he squeezed the others member. Fenris gasped harshly, bucking his hips upwards as a warning growl shortly escaped from his lips.

"Oh? Do I frustrate you?" Hawke smirked, his head near his lovers and he slid his tongue up one of the lyrium marks that tainted Fenris's neck. The elf beneath him shuddered, before suddenly the mage grunted, being pinned down onto the bed now. Fenris smirked smugly, but then his lips curled into a sneer as he grumbled, "More than you'll ever know." Hawke smirked, accepting the silent challenge, and eventually Hawke shed all the armor and clothes that weighed down his body. The two were wrapped up in each other, hands tangled in each others hair, lips moaning and claiming the others, and chests pressed up against the other. They both were laced in Heaven, and neither one wanted to come down from the special high they were experiencing. 

Fenris hungrily kissed his lover, arching into the others larger torso, and he groaned as Hawke bit at his bottom lip. The mage groaned, his eyes fluttering as he let go of the others silver hair to trace his fingers down Fenris's spine. He dug his nails into the small of the warriors back, and then dared to quickly reach down and squeeze onto one of Fenris's ass cheeks. Fenris moaned weakly, a shudder running down his spine, and then he regretfully pulled his head away. A weak sigh escaped his lips, and he tilted his head back as Hawke growled and hungrily sucked and bit at the exposed skin on his neck. "H-Hawke, Andrestates tits, will you just fuck me already?" The elf groaned, his voice raspy and needy, longing for them to share their bodies once more with each other. Hawke glanced up from where he was stationed at, tongue gently grazing the markings that traveled along Fenris's chest, and the other felt a twitch spring his member to life. 

"Of course, love... I'm just trying to soak all this in..." Hawke murmured, more so to himself, but Fenris of course still heard him. Fenris sighed, looking over his lover as Hawke leaned back off of him. Hawke's messy, dirty blond hair that was usually spiked up was now, in pieces, resting on his forehead. His grey eyes flicked upwards, looking into Fenris's dark green ones. Hawke smiled softly, arm supporting his head as he laid besides his lover, and he reached out and gently ran his hand up the elves stomach. The lyrium markings started to glow a faint blue as Hawke's magic soared through his fingertips, and it met Fenris's in a beautiful, soulful dance. Hawke watched in awe, the markings glowing with an intense beauty, and Fenris was staring at the other now with half lidded eyes.

"Take me, Hawke." Fenris's rumbled with such emotion, devotion, and seriousness. Hawke sighed, his heart nearly bursting from his chest, and then he quickly captured the elves lips with his own. Their tongues danced against the other, and the mage pressed himself against the warrior with such ease. Once more, grabbing the elf by the ass, he lowered his hand to gently spread the other. Fenris shuddered, nipping Hawke's bottom lip in warning, but Hawke simply smirked against his lips and gently roamed his finger along his puckered hole. The mage, fully aware that Fenris liked being prepared first but would never admit it, had the other suck on his long digits, before returning them to the others entrance. Hawke sighed with delight as he pulled away from the kiss, watching Fenris tense up and grip onto the others shoulders. The elf squeaked, a weak moan escaping his lips and soon enough, he threw his head back and gasped as a finger eased into him.

After preparing Fenris, which took at least three fingers to do, Hawke slid his hand away from the others entrance and then got situated onto his knees, looking down at his lover with a lustful stare. Hawke let out a shaky moan, quickly scooping Fenris from underneath his knees and pulled him in closer. He helped Fenris place his legs over his broad shoulders, and he looked down and almost laughed in delight as the other stared up at him with large, innocent eyes. Fenris was far from innocent, but the sight of him was simply mesmerizing to the mage. Hawke leaned down, gently kissing the others chin, and then he playfully slapped his cock against the crevice of Fenris's ass. "I missed you, Fenris. I promise I won't ever leave, never again..." Hawke made a promise right then and there, and despite the rage he still felt in his heart from everything in the past, he didn't let it get to him anymore because his lover was sprawled out beneath him. Fenris groaned in response, and then swiftly laced his lanky yet muscular arms around Hawke's neck. He brought him down quickly, kissing him lovingly, and that inspired Hawke to take the initiative and swiftly push inside of Fenris's entrance.

Fenris suddenly dug his nails into Hawke's neck, a shaky groan escaping his lips, his warm breath hitting against Hawke. The mage shuddered, a low groan rumbling from the back of his throat as he slowly sunk into the hot, tight space. When he was halfway in, the man slowly pulled out before pushing back in. The elf beneath him shuddered, and Hawke felt the other lace his fingers through his hair and grip at the ends. The mage smirked, letting out a shaky laugh, and then pressed his forehead against Fenris's when he pulled out once more and suddenly slammed into the other, testing his limits. Fenris let out a sudden yelp, his hips bucking upwards in retaliation to Hawke's thrusts. Feeling like he was losing control, Hawke leaned down as he began to find an easy pace for the both of them, and he leaned down and lovingly licked the crevice of Fenris's pointed ear, then nipped at it. The warrior groaned, arching off of the bed and pressing himself into the others body as he reached up and gripped at the bed sheets.

Starting to thrust harder, Hawke reached up and laced his fingers through Fenris's and then pressed their hands down into the bed. Hawke breathed heavily, growling and slammed himself against the others ass. The elf cried out, cheeks flustered and his hips twitched upwards every time his lover entered him. "H-Hawke!" Fenris cried out, feeling himself near closer to losing himself. He clung onto his larger lover, face buried into Hawke's neck. Hawke groaned loudly in response, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the room, and all the mage could think about was claiming Fenris for himself- for good, this time. They were claiming each other, now and forever.

"F-Fenris... Maker's breath..." Hawke cried out, and then suddenly he shuddered, burying himself deep within the elf. Stalling for a moment, he let out a shaky moan as he felt himself finish inside of the tight walls of his lover. Fenris breathed heavily, also climaxing along his chest and Hawke's stomach. The both stared at one another, love completely washing over them, and then suddenly Hawke flinched when Fenris covered his face. The mage stared down at the other in shock, and then when he went to pull out, Fenris quickly gripped Hawke's thigh with one of his hands. Digging his nails into the mans skin, he let the other know silently he wanted Hawke to stay inside of him. Hawke sighed, and then he leaned down and gently tried to pry Fenris's other hand away from his face. "What's wrong...? Did I do something wrong?"

"I almost lost you." Fenris spat out, his voice cracking. Hawke stared at him in shock, a sharp pain tainting his heart, and then suddenly guilt washed over him. "I almost lost you forever, and I was so afraid I wouldn't share a moment like this with you ever again... You scared me, Hawke, and you're going to be the death of me." Hawke felt himself break down his walls once more, just like what had happened the first time he had fallen in love with Fenris, and he became undone as he watched the other beneath him start to sob, which was very rare. Fenris sniffed, groaning and trying to hide himself, but suddenly Hawke sat back and quickly pulled him into his lap. Their chests pressed together, and Hawke's strong arms were firmly placed around the others waist. Hawke buried his face into the others neck, taking in a deep breath and then he softly dug his nails into the others soft skin.

"You won't lose me ever again, I don't think any amount of apologizes can make up for what I did to you... I was scared, and I let my anger take over my mind. I won't leave you- I think I'd surely kill myself if I did." Hawke weakly muttered into Fenris's neck, holding the other firmly. Fenris sat there in silence, silently crying, and then he swiftly hugged his lover around the neck tightly. They hugged, no,  _embraced_ each other. They both made a promise, one that would never break, and then Fenris muttered with a soft growl, "No one will ever hurt you as long as I live. You are mine and I am yours; enemies would have to break me to get to you."

That was why Hawke loved Fenris so much, despite the elf and his rough past, he knew how to love. How to mend something that was just as broken as he was, but was plainly willing to stand with the other despite their differences. Loving a mage, Hawke knew, wasn't easy for Fenris but it filled his heart with delight to know he was worth it. They both embraced each other one last time, sharing tears and intertwining their souls once more. Not as battlemates, not as lovers, but as soulmates. As elf and human struggling to make a difference in the world, but want to do it together.

Oh, Maker, it was worth everything.

* * *

 

After the two lovers finished dressing and talking about what had happened with their time apart, they headed down the stairway of the corridors. They both were smiling and talking, and Hawke gently rubbed the others back with a large hand. Fenris was truly a beautiful sight; his hair was longer than what it used to be, touching the nape of his neck. His jaw was still defined, and his whole entire frame was still as powerful as ever. Hawke was proud to be in a union with the man besides him.

As Hawke looked at the window, he had noticed night was coming to greet them, and he smirked softly. He turned his head, reassuring Fenris it was okay to be here as the other was gaining stares from everyone else. "They're just not used to seeing a beautiful elf around here-, they're just jealous the Inquisitor is taken, so they feel like they have to stare at you now." Hawke laughed, love and admiration twinkling in his eyes as his lover glared up at him with an arched eyebrow. The Inquisitor was beautiful, but clearly not as much as Fenris. Inquisitor Lavellan was beautiful and young, and clearly a great match for his lover, Dorian, but Hawke had the better end of the stick. Fenris was wise, damaged, and completely vulnerable but he Hawke completely loved how the other was as strong as a concrete wall. It was a pain sometimes, but Fenris was beyond strong and gorgeous. 

The two walked down the hallway of the Skyhold castle, Hawke proudly walking besides his headstrong lover, and Fenris eyed one of the dwarves that was giving the googly eyes. He reached back, his talons grazing the handle of his greatsword, and the dwarf shuddered and quickly looked away. Suddenly, Hawke heard the soft laughter of the Inquisitor in the distance, and then on cue saw the other icon walk inside. He watched as Fenris eyed the other elf, almost suspiciously, and then he nudged his lover lightly. "Hun, I don't know if you can notice, but you're being awfully broody- more so than usually. Any particular reason why you're giving the Inquisitor the puppy eyes?" Hawke smirked as Fenris slammed his elbow into his side, making him grunt, but Fenris sneered and went, "How can the Inquisitor be so happy? Surely they don't respect elves more than they did back at Kirkwall." Hawke shrugged, smiling softly as he watched the Inquisitor wave over at them, a happy smile coating his face.

"I don't know, but I think that's the best thing about it. Isn't it amazing how only a one event can change history? Even for a whole race? Maybe with the Inquisitor's help, he can show that elves aren't a weak race, and that they weren't to be disrespected." Hawke smiled softly as his lover's facial expression started to soften, and he made a soft grunt as he nodded lightly. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

The Inquisitor greeted them happily, swiftly pulling the slightly taller elf into a hug, and Hawke laughed and covered his mouth as Fenris sputtered and tried to wiggle free of the others grasp. Dorian swiftly moved along behind his lover, shaking Hawke's hand, and then eyed Fenris as the elf blushed and glared at the Inquisitor after freeing himself. "I didn't know having elves as lovers was a common thing nowadays, glad to see that I'm not to the only one." Dorian teased, wiggling his eyebrow over towards Hawke. The mage laughed, reaching around and pulling the brooding elf to his side. Fenris rolled his eyes, obviously brooding, and he huffed and crossed his arms to his chest as he looked away. The Inquisitor scoffed and playfully slapped Dorian's arm, before they exchanged loving smiles. 

As the night went on, they all exchanged stories about their battles and adventures. Hawke even shared stories about growing up in Ferelden, and happened to talk about his brother, Carver, a lot. Fenris secretly enjoyed knowing that Hawke had still found love to give his younger brother, knowing one day they'd reconnect, and he allowed everyone's tales to soak throughout his mind. The Inquisitor shared stories about life in his old Dalish clan, and how he grew up thinking he was meant to be a healer, and how he was pleasantly surprised to know he was meant to become a Mage instead. Fenris didn't share his tales about being a slave, not wanting pity, but he was happy when Hawke gave his hand a loving squeeze. Fenris closed his eyes, feeling the flames from the bond fire flicker near his cool body.

Everybody was outside, enjoying the nice peaceful time to bond. The Inquisitor was cuddled up into Dorian's side, casually laughing as Dorian's facial hair tickled his face. Hawke had his eyes closed, his head resting gently on Fenris's, and the elf slowly rolled his eyes as he heard a soft snore erupted from his lover. The elf simply smiled, though, and then wrapped a protective arm around the mage's waist, gently squeezing him. Hawke and the others didn't know what was in store for them, but as the enemies drew closer to them each and everyday, they weren't afraid because they knew, all of them knew, they'd make it in the end. 

Hawke was just happy he could actually live to tell tales to his lover, and possibly, maybe if he pushed his luck, to his future children.

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
